


Explain

by opal_sapphire



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 02:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20220373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opal_sapphire/pseuds/opal_sapphire
Summary: Hopper's trying to get you out of danger, but you don't realize you're in danger and you have no idea what he's talking about.





	Explain

"What the _fuck_ are you talking about?"

"Just get in the car."

"Where the hell have you been? Why are you in a van full of kids? And why are you wearing scrubs?"

Hopper pinched the bridge of his nose. "Any more questions?"

"Yeah," you replied, crossing your arms. "Why are you armed to the teeth? What the fuck is going on, Jim?"

He groaned and banged his head against the steering wheel. Then he explained everything as quickly as he could. The Upside Down, Eleven, what really happened to Will and Barb, why he couldn't tell you before. And why he was wearing scrubs.

You stared at him. "Do you even hear yourself? You honest to God expect me to believe that there is some alternate universe where everything is scary as hell and there's a shadow monster and, and--what did you call it?"

"A demogorgon."

"A demogorgon? Seriously, Hop? That’s from a damn game! And now there are smaller versions of it that have taken over the lab and killed everyone else inside and you just happened to miraculously make it out? And you got trapped in that universe, and that's where Will was? And one of those things killed Barb?"

"Yes, okay?" Hopper snapped. "I know it sounds crazy, trust me, I _know_, but it's true. Now will you please, _please_ get in the car?"

Maybe standing outside the car in the middle of the road at night halfway to the lab wasn’t a great idea, but damn it, you wanted answers, and if standing here meant you got those answers then by God you would stand here all night if you had to. Even if Steve Harrington and the kids were yelling at you and Hopper to move move move.

You opened your mouth to argue, but then a howl came from somewhere in the direction of the lab. You stared down the road. That was not a normal howl.

"Shit, Y/N, get in the car."

You were frozen. Something was coming, you could see it. A beam of moonlight hit it for a moment, and you screamed. Hopper cursed again, reached over and threw opened the door, almost knocking you over, and pulled you inside. Steve shut the door as Hopper floored it.

You twisted in your seat and watched it through the back window. The thing was hideous and gross and what the fuck was wrong with its face and... it strangely resembled some kind of dog?

"What the hell is that thing?" You demanded.

"Demodog," Dustin replied.

Everyone looked at him. Except Hopper. He only glanced in the rearview mirror and made a face.

"I thought you said demo_gorgon_?" You asked Hopper.

"I did," he replied.

"It's a demogorgon, but it looks like a dog, so demodog," Dustin explained.

You nodded slowly. "Okay." 

You twisted back around and buckled in, taking a moment to try and absorb everything Hopper told you and what you had seen. You sighed and dragged your hand down your face. "Sorry I didn't believe you."

Hopper glanced at you. "Don't worry about it. I wouldn't have believed me either."


End file.
